


A Winter Dance

by AlienSunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Daminette, F/M, Jealous Adrien, Miraculous salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSunflower/pseuds/AlienSunflower
Summary: Lost in thought Marinette fails to notice the arrival of a stranger come to sweep her off her feet. And what is this strange feeling in the pit of Adrien’s stomach as he watches someone else dance with his everyday ladybug?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1406





	1. Chapter 1

The Winter Dance was one of the most romantic events of the school year, or it was suppose to be. Marinette stood behind the punch bowl serving drinks as she had been doing the majority of the night to her classmates as they came by hand in hand or laughing in groups with friends. None of them had thanked her or acknowledged her too busy in there own little world a world that revolved around one Lila Rossi.   


Sighing Marinette looked around the rented ballroom she had put so much work into this dance and it was turning out to be a complete bust. Around a year ago, Lila Rossi had made good on her threat and had systematically severed Marinette of all friends but she’d permitted Marinette to keep her status as class president after all who else could arrange for the class to go on so many trips, or have so many dances or parties. Marinette for her part had thought Lila had made a mistake letting her keep her role as Class President and had been working tirelessly event after event trip after trip to prove herself to all her old friends to win then back. But no matter how grand, how fun, how hard she worked no one spoke to her no one thanked her and usually when they did acknowledge her it was because she was the bully in another one of Lila Rossi’s lies.

Marinette watched with growing wistfulness as Adrien spun Lila her neon orange dress twirling about her and giggling loud enough for Marinette to hear. Sure she had started to feel her feelings for the blonde wither but watching him dance all night with the girl who had taken all of her friends left her feeling bitter. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to dance with Adrien she’d asked him to the dance a week before only to find out Lila had beaten her when he’d seen how disappointed she was at the news he put on a smile and told her that just because he was going with Lila didn’t mean he wouldn’t dance with her. But apparently that's exactly what it meant as all night Lila stuck by his side and each and every attempt Marinette had made to dance with the blonde was thwarted by either Lila herself or Alya and that had stung the most, after all Alya had been HER best friend and although she used to dislike all the schemes she hatched to help Marinette confess she now longed for that friendly pushiness and support. Now all friendly feelings Alya had once had for the bluenette had been replaced with snide remarks and a constant stream of defenses for each and every one of Lila Rossi’s actions. 

Pulling her eyes away from Adrien and Lila, Marinette forced herself to take in the architecture of the ballroom. It was beautiful with soft white marble flooring and chiselled pillars that seemed to disappear into the ceiling that was painting dark blue with golden stars painted. It was magical and when Marinette had reserved the ballroom months ago for her class she’d been deeply inspired and designed a dress, the very dress she was wearing that night, it was one of her best works so far at least in her opinion but no one was willing to break their loyalty to Lila and even acknowledge the work she’d put into the dress. It was floor length with the bottom being a soft pink that slowly faded to the same deep blue of the ballrooms ceiling the golden stars were reflected in the design but were so subtle they could only be seen when she moved and caught the light. It was a dress made for dancing and twirling and yet she had done none of that. Gently pulling her phone out of her purse so as not to disturb the sleeping Tikki Marinette checked her messages, no one really messaged her anymore, in fact Marinette was sure if she changed her number no one would notice. Re-reading Kagami’s earlier message thanking her for the winter scarf and matching mittens Marinette smiled sadly, ok maybe some people would notice. 

Kagami had grown into a real friend over the months. It had been rocky at first what with their mutual attraction to Adrien but the blondes cowardly and docile attitude soon led both girls to lose attraction and eventually bond, and it had only been a matter of time after that, that Marinette introduced her only two remaining friends to each other, and much to her joy Kagami and Luka took too each other like a fish to water, and Marinette had no doubt the two would be dating soon if they continued as they were. But Marinette wondered where that would leave her? Of course she did not doubt in her friends, they had stuck by her so far but if they began to date that would leave Marinette outside again as a third wheel.   


As Marinette stood behind the punch bowl wrapped in thoughts of friends, lovers, and green eyed boys, she failed to notice as someone new entered the ballroom. A young man she would recognize immediately as the friend she’d made a few months ago when she’d won the school a trip to Gotham for a special career seminar. She’d asked to sit with him when her own class left her behind to spend the seminar listening to the brazen tales of Lila Rossi apparent best friend of Ladybug and civilian sidekick of one Batman and girlfriend to up and coming hero Robin. The young boy she’d sat with was cold at first but was charmed and warmed by the smile of the parisian teen and at the end of the week long trip they had exchanged emails and phone numbers every day no matter how busy both secret heroes were they sent messages, and over time the green eyes Marinette had started to envision looking at her lovingly were being replaced without her even noticing.

_“And here I thought the point of going to a dance was to dance not fill cups with punch.”_ The sarcastic cool voice ripped Marinette from her thoughts and her wide eyes darted wildly about quickly getting caught in the forest green of one Damian Wayne. Marinettes shocked expression soon melted into sheer joy as she nearly leapt over the table to hug her friend. When she pulled back words exploded from her when’s how’s and why’s but they died on her lips as she noticed the dark blue suit he was wearing had he? Bought an entirely new suit just to match her? How had he known where she was or what she was wearing who would- oh. 

**“Kagami.”** \- 

_“How’d you guess?”_ \- 

**“Only she would be bold enough to send you a picture of what I was wearing and where I would be without letting me know any of it.”** Damian smirked seeming quite pleased that everything had been kept a secret and he’d caught her off guard. Marinette pouted lightly annoyed that Kagami had kept something this big from her.   


**“Don’t get me wrong Dami im thrilled that your here but… Why ARE you here?”** Damien sighed his good mood practically evaporating 

_“Father is here on a business trip though if im honest I haven't seen him or my brothers do anything remotely similar to work sense we got here. If I had to guess my idiot siblings are most likely hiding somewhere around here waiting for me to ask you to dance.”_ Marinette blushed and fidgeted at the thought of dancing with Damian.   


**“Y-You don’t have to really we could-”** Damian cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the dance floor as the music changed into something slow and romantic and she was fairly sure she hadn’t put it on the playlist though her thoughts were cut off before they could go to far by the soft warm look Damian was giving her.   


_“Do not mistake my annoyance at my brothers trying to tag along as me not wishing to dance.”_ He pulled her close suddenly one hand sliding onto her hip causing her to blush brilliantly. _“I came here to dance with YOU Marinette Dupain Cheng and I will not leave until I have swept you off of your feet.”_

* * *

Adrien Agreste had spent the whole night playing the perfect gentlemen. Wearing a black suit of his fathers design with a simple tie to match the neon orange dress of his date Lila Rossi he had allowed himself to be paraded about by the girl and never complained or pulled away as she clung to his arm. This was all for the best he told himself, if he played a perfect gentlemen then Lila would be happy, and if Lila was happy then the class would be happy and no one would become an akuma. It was all perfectly logical even if it was a pain for him to deal with, but someone had to play the bigger man and that was him. Occasionally as he danced with Lila the crowd would part and he’d catch a glimpse of Marinette, even if they were JUST friends he could admit she was stunning, her dark hair was down and he wondered when it had gotten that long or framed her face so nicely.   


Sometimes he would try to shoot the bluenette his signature smile but he noticed she would never return it the same way there was always a strange look in her eyes that Adrien could not quite pinpoint. Maybe annoyance? Adrien rolled his eyes at the thought, why couldn’t she understand that Adrien wasn’t doing this because he wanted too but because he had too. Really he’d thought Marinette was much more mature then she’d been acting this last year, after all Lila was delicate and sensitive they all needed to treat her gently so she wouldn’t be akumatized but Marinette just kept rocking the boat. Oh well he thought, that was why she had him to show her how to act better. Plagg should be proud to have a user as responsible and mature as himself.

As the night dragged on Adrien had found himself unable to leave Lila’s side as she sent others to fetch her punch whenever she was thirsty and whenever Adrien himself tried to go hoping to maybe get a word in with Marinette and tell her how great a job she was doing at not saying anything to upset anyone he found himself locked in Lila’s vice grip like embrace her fake nails digging into his skin as she sobbed about how he was trying to get away from her. And how could Adrien leave after that? Surely Marinette would just have to understand how tied his hands were, and maybe that meant he couldn't give the young fashion designer a single dance but he was sure that she’d get over it! After all she was so clumsy Adrien doubted she even really WANTED to dance and wasn’t it better if she stayed uninjured rather then try and dance and fall.   


Adrien smiled to himself thinking about what a good friend he was when he noticed a lone figure dressed in a dark blue suit enter the ballroom and make their way toward Marinette. Adrien felt a spike of nerves as the boy spoke and Marinette lit up and embraced the young man. Who was he? And why was Marinette so excited to see him? Why would he come so late when the dance was soon to end? He watched with narrowed eyes as the young man pulled Marinette toward the dance floor causing Marinette to abandon her purse and phone on the snack table by the bowl of punch. Why was she blushing so much? Why did she look so happy? 

As the music changed to something romantic and slow the young man pulled Marinette to him to hold her close Adrien suddenly felt his stomach flip and tighten. He didn’t like how he held her close and how she looked at him. So caught up in his own thoughts Adrien failed to notice the growing sneer on Lila’s face or how it was quickly replaced with a sinister smirk.   


“Adrieboo~ This song is sooo romantic! Lets dance.” Adrien whos eyes had yet to leave Marinette as she was held close only nodded and let himself be pulled by Lila onto the dance floor his body naturally taking a dancing position but still his eyes followed the other pair. Adrien was numb his body was moving but he felt sick and his head kept spinning as he tried to comprehend where this stranger had come from, Lila led them closer and closer to the other pair and Adrien wanted to protest he wanted to get away but he found no words. Now close enough to the other pair to hear them Adrien felt his senses return to him, he could hear excited bubbly giggles leaving Marinette as she was spun, he could see golden details reveal themselves in her dress as they caught the light, and he could feel animosity radiating off of Lila too little too late he saw the liar dart out her foot as Marinette left the arms of the stranger to be spun sure enough clumsy Marinette tripped her grip on her partner slipping as she fell backwards Adrien tried to let go of Lila hoping to catch his everyday ladybug but her nails sunk into his skin. Quick as a whip the strange boy tightened his grip on Marinette’s hand pulled her back and as if to rub insult to Adrien’s wounds he swept his lady into the air holding her impossibly close her dress flowing around her. Adrien saw the blush on her cheeks the smile on her face the strange warm look in her eyes hadn’t she given HIM that look once?

Lila could see Adrien slipping out of her grasp his eyes still glued to Marinette and her mystery man. Well if he liked useless klutzes so much Lila could easily get his attention back. Going into overtime Lila faked a slip on her long orange dress as she danced and fell toward Adrien hoping he would catch her. But apparently she overestimated how lost in thought the blonde was because not only did he not catch her but he fell to the ground with her. Alya rushed over as Lila burst into fake sobs. But Adrien’s eyes never left Marinette he was so confused he saw the boy dance away with her lost in there own world until the music stopped and he pulled her toward the door were they going to leave together? Was his Marinette really going to disappear with this stranger? He watched the dark haired boy say something that made Marinette flush but she quickly nodded and went to retrieve her bag and phone while the boy went to wait for her outside. Shoving Lila off of himself Adrien stood barely registering the protests of his classmates or the pain of having fallen to the ground. Marching to the door Adrien ripped it open to find the dark haired boy waiting with a smug looking smile. 

_“Adrien Agreste, I presume?”_ Adrien narrowed his eyes.   


_**“How do you know Marinette!?”**_ The smirk disappeared off the boys face and his eyes narrowed dangerously.   


_“I happen to be a good friend of hers unlike you after all if you were I'm sure you’d know very well who I am.”_ Adrien felt an urge to hiss but held it back. What was this boy talking about? Of course he and Marinette were friends! In fact Adrien was sure they were better friends than this guy thought he was with HIS lady.   


_“YOUR lady? Is that what you think of her? Oh my mistake then your not her friend. You think yourself her prince.”_ Adrien bit his tongue. Had he seriously said that out loud? And prince? No well a little but they were just good friends! Sure Marinette was depending on him but thats just what friends did! Or… She should have been depending on him? Not some dark haired stranger none of them had ever met! The boy snorted as if reading Adrien’s mind his cool forest green eyes boring into Adrien’s own light green.   


_“Listen I can tell your too dense to realize this on your own so consider this a helpful tip. You clearly think of Marinette as your own princess even if your too stupid to recognize your own feelings but unlike you. I am well aware of how I feel for my angel and plan to woo her. Although I welcome the competition if you think your good enough for her.”_ The dark haired boy took a step closer his aura menacing and Adrien felt himself involuntarily cower under the deadly look.   


_“But know this. I don't intend to lose.”_

The doors opened and Marinette ran out clutching her purse her heels hit the ice and for the second time that evening Adrien watched as another man caught her and pulled her close. Marinette let out a laugh as she clung to the stranger. They seemed lost in each others eyes and Adrien felt the uncomfortable pressure return. He coughed loudly breaking Marinette from her thoughts as she blushed and pulled away from the boy. Good. Thought Adrien.   


_**“So my lady, care to introduce me to your new friend here?”**_ Adrien put on a forced smile trying to seem friendly.   


**“Oh! R-Right. Adrien this is Damian Wayne! I met him months ago back at the career seminar in gotham.”** Adrien felt his eyes narrow as the boy- Damian stood there holding onto one of Marinette’s hands. She’d known this guy for MONTHS and said nothing and Wayne? There was no way that was his real name he had to be lying! Adrien opened his mouth ready to tell Marinette to get away from the fraud when a car pulled up and honked.   


_“Well that would be Alfred, you ready to go Angel? You have everything right?”_ Adrien watched dismayed as Marinettes cheeks lit up and she gently shoved Damian.   


**“Yes, come on let’s go! You sure you’re dad is ok with you spending the night?”** Adrien felt the color drain from his face. Damian was staying the night? With Marinette? Damian rolled his eyes.   


_“Of course he is Angel now come on we should not leave Luka and Kagami waiting much longer. They were quite excited about the prospects of this sleepover.”_ Marinette giggled and practically skipped down the stairs hand in hand with Damian leaving Adrien behind, he watched in complete horror as Damian pulled open the door for his lady and she eagerly climbed inside Damian went to follow but paused for a moment to shoot Adrien a victorious smirk.   


_“It was a pleasure meeting you Agreste. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”_

And just like that, they were gone driving away for an apparent sleepover night. Adrien could not understand. When had he stopped being included in Marinette’s plans? When had she stopped smiling at him the way she did at Damian. And above all why did it bother him? Damian’s words rolled around in Adrien’s mind but he tried to push them out. He only thought of Marinette as a friend! So why would it matter if another boy wanted her? If he claimed he was going to woo her that he wouldn’t lose? None of it mattered because they were friends! As he continued to stare into the night it began to gently snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien Agreste, was NOT jealous. He just wasn’t the sort! Hed seen Chloe jealous often enough to decide that it was a ridiculous emotion one he had no time for! Why be jealous of your friends when you could support them! It was such a simple logical conclusion Adrien had no idea why that wasn’t everyone's solution! He’d even tried to explain his feelings too Nino but for some reason his good friend kept on calling him jealous! It was frankly starting to get annoying.

He’d first gone to his friend the day after the dance and had complained bitterly about the way Marinette had not only acted but who she had gone home with! A stranger?! From Gotham no less? Even with the last name Wayne he had to be an unsightly untrustworthy conniving rich boy with fingers in the criminal underbelly of his city! Adrien was positive of it! And obviously that meant he was concerned about sweet, lovely, beautiful, stuttering, kind Marinette- who was again just a friend! Though Nino was quick to disagree.

_“Sounds to me like your jealous dude!”_ Adrien sighed pressing the buttons on his controller with determination watching with satisfaction as he easily beat Nino.

_“I already told you I’m not jealous! Just… Worried about her.”_   
  


_“Whatever you say, but if I were you id be celebrating!”_ Adrien gave his friend a confused look allowing Nino to gain the upperhand in their match and take out one of Adrien’s lives. _“I mean if she has a boyfriend then Lila and her will stop fighting over y- that guy!”_

Adrien lit up. He hadn't thought of that! Ignoring the way his stomach tightened at the thought of Marinette having a boyfriend he instead focused on the good! He’d asked Nino a few times who the mystery guy was that Lila and Marinette were fighting over and never got a straight answer but he supposed that mattered little now as long as everything went back to normal. That was the frame of mind Adrien kept and by monday all thoughts of the dark haired boy dancing away with Marinette had mostly faded away… Mostly because Adrien still didn’t trust the boy. But soon everything in class would be back to normal! Or so he thought.

There at the entrance of school was a luxurious sleek black car and standing outside of it was Marinette who was somehow early hand in hand with Damian. Adrien seethed watching as the two spoke Marinette blushing and stuttering her warm caring eyes practically sparkling as she looked into the surprisingly soft green eyes of the stranger. So caught up in watching the pair Adrien failed to notice Nino jogging over to him excitedly. He saw Damian lean closer to Marinette’s face gently brushing her dark hair aside they looked like they were going to KISS! Before Adrien could stop himself he was yelling at the cuddly pair.

_“MARINETTE HURRY OR YOU’LL BE LATE TO CLASS!”_ The two jumped apart and Adrien felt himself relax. Silently the pair exchanged an embarrassed look before Marinette leaned up placed a peck on Damian’s cheek and fled toward the school. Adrien gripped his bag tighter his eyes narrowing at the dark haired boy who noticed him a wicked glare quickly replacing the lovestruck look he'd had only seconds prior.

_“You should hurry Agreste. Wouldn’t want to be late.”_ Adrien felt skin prickle under the deadly glare but did his best to return the scowl until Nino elbowed him.

_“You sure your not jealous?”_ Adrien scoffed, again with these baseless accusations.

_“I'm sure! Now let's hurry!”_ It was nowhere near the time to go to class but Adrien made a show of seeming worried about the time. He just needed to remind himself that Damian would not be in Paris for much longer. Then Marinette would be safe and it would all be back to normal.

That was the mantra Adrien repeated over and over as the day wore on barely taking note of what was going on in class. He hardly noticed Lila basking in what she thought was her victory her arms wrapped victoriously around Adrien, sure she loathed to see Marinette happy but with all the class congratulating her on winning Adrien for good the liar had to play nice, at least for now. After all without the excuse of jealousy the class would be harder to turn against Marinette.

It wasn’t until lunch when the class was let out early that Lila made her move the whole class watching, Adrien felt his stomach do a flip begging Marinette with his eyes to play nice though if the girl noticed she showed no signs of it.

_“Sooo Marinette! Who was that boy you were with at the dance! You didn’t tell anyone you had a DATE!”_ Lila’s voice was sickeningly sweet and laid the perfect bait. Bait that Alya nosy as she was practically pounced on.  


_“Yeah gurl! You have seriously been holding out on me I mean tall, dark, and handsome! What is up with that.”_ The class held their breath waiting for Marinette’s response and to their shock she smiled. It wasn’t the bright happy smiles they were used to but it was polite, friendly even.

_“Im sorry Alya, but you haven't texted me in months. I figured you were too busy with your BOOMING blog to talk about something as silly as Damian.”_ Her voice was cool but not rude but Adrien noticed she left out his last name and had to bite his tongue to keep another outburst like this mornings from occurring. After all this was going well! Maybe Nino was right after all!

_“Gurl! Has it REALLY been that long?! Oh we have so much catching up to do-“_ Alya paused noticing the displeased expression etched on Lila’s face. Alya desperate to keep her new bff and walking news story happy was quick to recover. _“Unless of course you still plan on being mean to Lila?!”_ To that Marinette smiled again but it was all wrong Adrien felt a chill creep up his spine.

_“No. Im through fighting with Lila! You know how I can get Alya!”_ The words were sweet venom and while the rest of the class seemed overjoyed at the news Adrien was not. He’d wanted things to go back to normal but something about all this wasn’t normal AT ALL. The only one besides himself who wasn’t buying it was Lila.

_“Oh Marinette, I’m so sorry. After everything I REALLY do want to be friends but I just.”_ She paused to sniffle. _“I'm just not sure I can trust you!”_ The class looked devastated a murmur going through the gathered crowd. But Marinette didn't even flinch her strange unnatural smile only growing.

_“Oh i'm so sorry Lila, but please DON'T go out of your way just for me! I'll give you ALL the distance you need until your comfortable with me.”_ A silent conversation seemed to pass between the girls before Lila grinned a victorious grin.

_“Oh thank you Marinette! I'll be sure to use that distance to heal!”_ Adrien watched in confused dismay. This would make the class happier but why did this whole conversation feel wrong. Why wasn’t Adrien happy that Marinette was acting normal? Being her ever good and just self? The lunch bell finally rang and Lila eager to use her new freedom now that Marinette wasn’t fighting her walked out with the class in tow spinning a totally new even more unbelievable tale. Only Adrien remained.

_“Marinette,”_ he paused chewing his bottom lip softly. _“I don’t understand.”_ As she packed her bag and checked her phone she gave him a bored look that stung a bit at his heart.

_“Isn’t this what you wanted? No more fighting? No one getting hurt?”_ Adrien bit his lip harder drawing the faintest bit of blood. This is what he wanted but now Marinette wasn’t acting like HIS Marinette she was being strange. Her phone vibrated and he saw her light up at the screen and move to leave pausing before reaching the door. She didn’t turn back to look at him.

_“I know you think her lies aren’t hurting anyone. I know this is what you wanted. But I promise you when she gets caught, everyone even you will WISH you had listened to me when I still cared enough to warn you.”_ And with that she was gone leaving Adrien feeling confused and sick. 

When he finally gathered himself enough to exit the classroom he saw her running through the open air courtyard toward Damian. At the last second she jumped and the dark haired boy spun her with the same ease he’d shown at the dance. He could hear her laugh and even the gloomy skies seemed to dissipate letting the light in at the beautiful sound. Nino who had been waiting on Adrien saw how the blonde sneered down at the pair his eyes narrowing as Damian kissed Marinette’s cheek and led her away arm in arm clearly the gothamite was tainting Marinette that HAD to be why she was behaving so oddly! But all Nino saw was a pouting scowling Adrien with his eyes once again on the girl he’d let get away.

_ “Sorry to break it to you buddy. But you're definitely jealous!” _

_ “I AM NOT!” _

The next few days went by without a single incident. Marinette had seemingly laid down her arms focusing on her classes and speaking to everyone kindly but with a noticeable cool distance. The only one she seemed to genuinely act like her old self around was Juleka, which struck Adrien as odd until he remembered that Marinette had played a key part in getting Luka and Kagami together and hung out with the pair often. Lila who was enjoying her free reign had started to make her lies just a little bigger and it began to worry Adrien by Thursday she had somehow managed to lie herself and a portion of the class into one of the hottest celebrity restaurants in town and had not been bothering to pay stating that Jagged Stone would insist on it going to his tab. Adrien had to run back afterwards and pay with his own money fearing the ramifications. But Lila simply didn’t stop. She started lying to get discounts at stores, free meals and rides, and the class was eating it up.

Adrien suddenly wished Marinette were still meddling. Sure it wasn't pretty but now Lila really WAS going too far. But if Marinette noticed she made no show of it. Each morning she arrived with Damian, each lunch she ran to eat with him and at the end of the day he’d be waiting for her sometimes with gifts other times with plans to fight her in video games or take her on a date. Adrien wanted to vomit, he’d tried to invite her to join him and the class a few times hoping she’d see the desperation in his face and the help he clearly needed with Lila, but she’d simply give a cool smile and tell him she had plans with DAMIAN. Adrien bitterly wondered if he should tell the class the last name of Marinette’s new boy who also happened to be a friend because they could not be dating! It was just too soon for that. But he kept his mouth shut telling himself that Lila would settle down soon enough and then Damian would LEAVE and everything would be just the way it was supposed to be.

On Saturday after almost a week of inactivity Hawkmoth finally struck. Adrien had been at the mall with Nino helping carry Alya and Lila’s pile of purchases. He’d tried telling Lila to stop or at least tone down her lies but she kept at it getting the girls discount after discount until everything was practically free. It made Adrien burn but it had only gotten worse when he spotted Marinette and Damian on what could have VERY easily been misunderstood as a double date with Luka and Kagami. Of course Adrien was sure it wasn’t! But he still watched in growing fear as Damian wrapped an arm casually around Marinette making her flush. They just seemed to get closer and closer until a thunderous crash and screams of Akuma broke everyone apart and into a frenzy. Adrien had NEVER been as thankful as he was then for Hawkmoth.

Or so he thought. Ladybug had arrived on scene just a little after himself and Chat eager to see his lady as always was quick to launch into a flurry of puns. Surprisingly she took them with a smile. But then suddenly they weren’t alone on the roof. Viperion arrived followed swiftly by Ryuko, it wasn’t that he didn't appreciate the help just that he’d been hoping for some time alone with his lady even if they were fighting an Akuma. Without any time to hesitate Ladybug gave her marching orders and the group began their attack. The akuma was strong and quickly growing larger but Chat ignored whatever it was spouting to instead listen and admire his lady. It had been far too long and with all the Marinette trouble seeing his spotted soulmate left him feeling giddy his eyes lost watching her be the amazing heroin she was. He saw her running his way concern in her eyes. Wait? Concern!?

_“CHAT LOOK OUT!”_ Too late Chat Noir noticed the massive fist swinging at him. Before he could think about how badly it would hurt when that hit him Ladybugs foot collided with his chest. He was pushed into the safe zone but he watched in horror as she was sent flying.   
  


It was like watching a train wreck as she went flying but before she could collide with the hard skyscraper awaiting her a dark blurr swooped in and saved her. Chat felt his jaw nearly fall off when his brain finally caught up with him. There standing on a nearby roof holding Ladybug as if she were porcelain was Robin. BATMAN’s Robin??? Had Ladybug contacted the other hero? Why was he here? Watching in horror as Robin set Ladybug down and as the two argued and bantered before they formulated a plan and jumped back into the fray with Viperion and Ryuko leaving Chat to watch from the sidelines. The akuma was dispatched in record time the confused man swiftly comforted and then the heroes were all dispersing however Ladybug and Robin headed the same way and Chat would swear on his life they were FLIRTING the whole way.

Later when he’d managed to shake off Lila and head home Adrien was still dizzy. As chat noir he’d hardly done a thing and his Ladybug had been not only working with but actively FLIRTING with Robin! Cool as Adrien found the batsquad he was NOT pleased. Throwing himself on the bed with a groan Adrien whined.

_“I just don’t get it Plagg!”_ The kwami seemed to be expecting this turn of events and rolled his eyes as he went to rummage for cheese.

_ “Get what kid? That Ladybug called in help? She warned you that she was going to months ago.” _

_“No! I remember that its just.”_ Adrien sat up pouting as he hugged his pillow. _“How is it possible that the two most important girls in my life BOTH have a thing for broody dark haired boys! I mean I’m good looking to right Plagg!?”_ The kwami made a face as he held up his cheesy snack.

_“I'm not commenting on how you look kid.”_ In one bite the cheese was gone Plagg licking his lips. _“But it sounds to me like your-“_

_“NO! Don’t you even say it! I am not jealous! Its just…”_ the blonde furrowed his brows. _“Its just worry. Yeah… Thats all.”_

_ “Whatever you say kid. Now you got anymore cheese lying around?” _

The next day Adrien went for a walk. He’d tried to do homework and stay busy keeping his mind as far from thoughts of dark haired blue eyed beauties. But after an hour of re-reading the same math question he caved and went for a walk alone. Christmas was fast approaching and so no one in the crowd recognized him to busy running from store to store looking for the perfect gifts for loved ones. It was peaceful walking among people as just another face in the crowd.   
  


_“Come ON Kagami! I can’t make you that dress if you don’t at least tell me what color and fabric you want!”_ Adrien froze at the familiar voice and without thinking hid in the nearby alleyway.   
  


Peeking out he saw Marinette and Kagami in front of a fabric store. There was no Damian or Luka in sight a fact that pleased Adrien greatly though he wasn't sure why. The stoic girl was frowning though it was barely concealing hidden amusement as Marinette whined and did her best to drag the other girl. Finally Kagami conceded and Marinette cheered and pulled her into the store. Adjusting his hood to keep hidden Adrien waited a few moments before following the girls curiously into the store. The shop was larger than it appeared on the outside but even still Adrien only needed to follow the sound of giggling to find the girls. Slipping into the isle over he faked interest in the variety of fabrics while listening in on the girls conversation with his catlike hearing.

_“You haven’t been this happy in awhile.”_ Remarked Kagami. The sound of a bolt of fabric being removed and inspected filled in the momentary silence.

_“What can I say? Damian has been… Amazing. He’s so protective and can drive me a little nuts sometimes but I feel so… at home with him. I dont need to hold anything back he just accepts me.”_ Marinette paused and Adrien heard her take a shaky breath. _“Im… A little scared. With… Adrien. It hurt so bad his constant rejection always telling me I was a friend right when I thought we were becoming something more.”_ Adrien had to bite back a gasp his heart sinking into his stomach like a stone realization slamming into his body like a truck. _“Oh Kagami! What if… What if Damian doesn't like me as much as I think what if we're only friends and-“_

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng you will stop that train of thought now.”_ He heard quiet sobs leave Marinette and he wanted to claw out his hair for how stupid he’d been for how much he had hurt the kind girl. _“Damian adores you! He looks at you like your his whole world and he's taken you on how many dates now? Besides if he turns out to be dense like Agreste I will have no choice but to duel him to the death.”_ A choked laugh left Marinette as Adrien sank to the floor holding his head.

_“So… Does this mean your over him?”_ Another bolt of fabric was removed and inspected. And he heard Marinette sniffle only once more. She was quiet and Adrien felt a flutter of hope. One he could not understand. He was sorry for hurting her but why? Why did he want so desperately for her to still want him?

_“I… I think I am?”_ A shaky breath left Marinette’s lips. _“I think… After everything im over him and now I can truly say Adrien is just a friend.”_ Adrien wanted to vomit. His head was spinning and he gripped it tighter trying to hold himself together.

_“Good!”_ Declared Kagami. _“Now I believe we were looking for fabric so you can make us look like stars for the Wayne’s new years party?”_ Soon both girls were arguing about colours and Adrien took a breath.

Marinette was just a friend. A friend, who considered him just a friend. Isn’t that what he wanted? When he finally managed to get up and leave the store no one noticed. Or so he thought. Kagami shook her head in pity for the blonde. After all, he had hesitated.

On monday, Damian once again dropped Marinette off. But Adrien was quick to notice how different she seemed from the day before. Marinette was grinning and practically skipped to class it wasn't until the third period that he noticed the necklace. It wasn’t anything flashy or big just a simple silver chain with a robin bird charm. Adrien bitterly wondered if the gift meant that the pair were officially dating. In all honesty he didn't want to know. Just when Adrien was sure the day couldn’t get anymore miserable a knock at the classroom door knocked him out of his stupor. There at the entrance of the class were a pair of police officers wearing serious scowls on their faces.

_“Oh hello officers! May I ask what brings you here? Is there an akuma?”_ Mme Bustier seamed frantic eyes nervously darting anywhere but the intimidating officers.

_“Be at ease, there is no Akuma. We're here because there have been multiple complaints and allegations made against a student in your class.”_ Mme Bustier frowned and the class erupted into hushed whispers. Adrien noticed how Lila’s eyes darted to Marinette with a vicious smirk. The police officers looked over the class apprehensively.

_“Miss Lila Rossi. You're under arrest.”_ All at once the vicious smirk was gone Lila going pail as a sheet.

_“WHAT?!”_ It was Alya. Of course it was Alya. Adrien knew she meant well always trying to protect her friends. If only she’d known of Lila’s lies sooner. _“B-but! That can't be right! What did she do?”_

_“Miss Rossi has been reported for purchasing food, clothing, and other high end items under the names of multiple celebrities charging them hundreds to thousands of dollars.”_ The police gave Alya a stern look. _“We've been made aware that some of her classmates were involved as well but we have been made aware by a third party that unlike Miss Rossi the rest were not knowing accomplices.”_ The second officer who’d been busy cuffing the sobbing panicking Lila finally spoke.

_“We won't be arresting the rest of you but we have contacted all the parents of those involved and you will need to go to the station so we can take your statement. You should all be VERY grateful to the third party who helped clear your names.”_ The officers eyes landed briefly on Marinette who sat in the back a picture of innocence.

As Lila was dragged from the class screaming Mme Bustier stood in stunned silence. When she finally composed herself the principal’s voice spoke over the intercom announcing that due to unforeseen circumstances the day was being cute short. Marinette was first to gather her things and depart an ever calm look on her features. Adrien was the second to move spurred on by Marinette as he scrambled to grab his things, the rest of the class was going through a range of emotions gratitude at Marinette was one of them but their was hurt and confusion after all Lila had said it was okay she said that those celebrities were her friends so then how? Adrien wondered briefly if he should say anything but his urge to catch up with Marinette was stronger. Running out of class and down the stairs Adrien yelled out toward the girl who had at some point loved him but who’s heart had been won by another. Stopping as he caught up with her Adrien panted heavily before he managed to get the words out.   
  


_“I don't understand!”_ It was the best he could do considering the tornado in his head. She gave him an odd look before gathering her thoughts.

“You were right.” He gave her a bewildered look but she continued before he could interject. _“Right in that Lila’s lies would expose themselves.”_

_“But…”_ his brows furrowed. Why had Marinette made peace with Lila? Why had she protected her friends? And more importantly how? The girl sighed seeming tired.  


_“I realized that I was holding Lila back.”_ Marinette got an odd look in her eyes seeming far away but present it was calculating and calm.   
  


_ “She knew Id stop her if she tried anything to bold and even if she thought she had everyone under her spell she wasn't going to risk any big lies while I was against her.” _

Adrien eyes widened realizing just how like Ladybug Marinette was, thinking steps ahead laying a trap. It wasn't just genius it was devious, a little manipulative and somehow made her look even more beautiful than before.

_ “I needed to stop Lila, but I wasn't willing to stoop down to her level and even if everyones been acting like sheep and ignoring me for months… I didn't want to ruin their reputations.” _

_“You laid a trap.”_ Adrien didn't mean to sound so accusatory. He was just in awe. If Marinette found what he said offensive she didn't show it.

__ “All I did was allow Lila to believe what she wanted. Kagami, Luka, Damian they all helped me. We knew Lila would go big once I wasn't there to stop her. So we kept tabs on where Lila went through Alya and the ladyblog. Then all it took was patience. The celebrities Lila got to foot the bill are mostly my clients so I smoothed things over with the class. But Lila… Well like you said. Her lies caught up with her. All I did was make sure no one got hurt in the long run though im sure they feel bad now.”  
  


Adrien felt tears prick his eyes. Even after everything Marinette still loved and forgave them. He could tell she was bitter, Lila had taken Alya after all the two girls hadn't spent time together in months, the class had made shows out of ignoring her for Lila’s attention, and it must have hurt worse so when Adrien had rejected her, pushed her aside. But even after all of that Marinette had spared them from the brunt of the pain. As a black car pulled up and Damian exited calling out for Marinette. Adrien said nothing, he had hurt her, broken her heart, tarnished her trust. So he watched her go.

Later when the sun had set the drama settled. A certain black cat was making his rounds of the city. And if he stopped momentarily on a roof to watch as a girl who deserved the whole world was held close and safe in the arms of a dark stranger who danced slowly with her to the soft music that filtered up from her room to the balcony on a snowy winters night, well no one would know he had been there. But as the weight settled in him Adrien knew he had lost, and he knew for a fact that he was jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic after a LONG break so any feedback would be appreciated and welcomed! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as aliensunflower-fics


End file.
